Brutus
Brutus is a male wolf Keidran, he is a member of Clovis' Black Market Magic Guild and serves as Clovis' personal bodyguard. During the wolves' attack on Edinmire while posing as Templars he was knocked out by Reni and taken prisoner by Trace's group. He is being kept in the dungeon underneath the Legacy Estate. Biography History At some point Brutus joined the Black Market Magic guild, eventually becoming the bodyguard of Clovis, the guild's leader. Chapter 18 Brutus was part of the guild's attack on Edinmire, disguised as members of the Templar, during the tiger meetings there in an effort to escalate tensions between the humans and tigers. After realising Trace, the former Grand Templar, was present the guild decided to retreat knowing the extent of his power. Before the attack had been called off however, Reni attacked a few of the wolves standing atop one of Edinmire's walls, knocking one to the ground. That wolf just so happened to be Brutus, who was stuck unconscious by the fall. As the wolves retreated he was left behind by his fellow guild members so Trace's group took him prisoner to be questioned at the Legacy Estate. Chapter 20 Brutas is seen again caged within the dungeon underneath the Legacy Estate along with a imprisoned Karen and Madelyn when Reni is searching for the two girls. After being set free Madelyn begins to question Brutus straight away on matters such as who he works for, he explains that he is Clovis' personal bodyguard and that Clovis had once told Brutus while he was drunk that he was the only wolf he didn't mind being around. He tells Madelyn Clovis told him not to tell anyone he said that, but upon realizing what he just did he cheerily remarks "Whoops" to himself, before Reni tells them they will come back later to conduct a proper interview. The three of them leave Brutus behind in his cage to attended a beach party with the others in the meantime. Personality Brutus is a big friendly giant of sorts, despite his muscular physique he acts unusually cheery when talking to Madelyn despite being caged up by her associates. Apparently he doesn't ask many questions and follows whatever orders he is given, however his carefree attitude can lead him to talk on a little more than he probably should. During his questioning by Madelyn he cooperates straight away despite no real reason to have to do so, only after realising he has spilled many of his guilds secrets in only a few sentences does he stop talking, but even then he casually shrugs it off as a silly mistake. Abilities and Powers Magic Brutus is a member of the Black Magic Mage Guild and can be assumed to be skilled in various forms of magic. One of the robed members of the guild can be traced to being Brutus during the attack on Edinmire, robed Brutus is part of a group of wolves that uses a fireball spell to burn the town and attack Trace. * Fireball Relationships Clovis Out of all of his fellow guild members Clovis apparently likes Brutus the most becuase he doesn't ask questions, Brutus does say that Clovis only told him this while he was drunk though. Gallery TBA Appearances TBA Trivia * Although sketches are not considered canon, a series of side comics were drawn depicting Brutus accidentally walking in on Clovis nude with his female body, only to assume he must be Clovis' sister by mistake. The validity of this side story is questionable, but if true Brutus is the only known member of the Black Market Mage Guild to know of Clovis' gender change, even if he doesn't actually realise "Clovis' sister" is really Clovis himself. References TBA Category:Male Keidran Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Keidran